


Here All Along

by LuxAve



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, I Just Finished The Last Few Sentences, I Was Practically Asleep When I Wrote This, I tried to make it funny, Most Of It, Well - Freeform, it didn't work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4945756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxAve/pseuds/LuxAve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was here all along. And they hadn't listened to the voice telling them so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here All Along

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. Alright, so, um, I wrote this this morning (as in the wee hours) and I was literally falling asleep as I wrote it, and I don't feel like going back and editing, and this probably isn't anywhere near the quality I usually write, so I'm sorry about that...  
> Okay, so, I know this headcanon is tried and done to death, but a super long time ago, right after I watched BH6, I posted this on my tumblr:  
> “You know how Marvel has a tendency (er, pattern) of ‘killing’ off your favorite characters, but then, when you least expect it BAM! “Surprise bitches! I ain’t really dead!”? What if Tadashi isn’t really dead in BH6? (since it’s technically Marvel, but Disney made it) What if Tadashi is just stashed somewhere because Callaghan didn’t want him to ruin anything. And now that that’s all said, done and over with, Tadashi is still where Callaghan put him? And what if Baymax one day picks up Tadashi’s signal because Hiro upgraded the scanner or whatever? And Baymax is all “Tadashi is here” And Hiro gets all emotional again and Baymax just has this 'done’ face on while the child rants about how his older brother 'isn’t here… isn’t ever coming back’ and blah blah blah. So Baymax just plucks Hiro from mid-rant and just walks toward where the signal is coming from?”  
> WELL children, I feel this would be a slightly funny scenario – Baymax ‘plucking’ (I don’t know why I used that word) Hiro up off the ground, tossing the fourteen year old over his vinyl covered shoulder and waddleing off to who knows where and setting Hiro down in front of Tadashi.  
> So, Imma write it. Just. For. You.  
> (and me, because I’m bored and in a very horrible horrible mood and need something fluffy and happy ending.)  
> ((and no, this isn’t like my Let’s Be Okay series, it’s entirely different. This is completely fluffy – Well, I hope.))  
> And I'm also sorry for the long note....

“Alright, Baymax, how are your sensors now?” Hiro asked as he stepped off the little stepladder he was previously on.

 

During a mission, Baymax’s sensors got damaged; how, Hiro wasn’t sure. But they did nonetheless, so he had spent the last few days, and nights but don’t tell his aunt that, working on getting Baymax back online and running again.

 

“Do they work okay?” The short teen continued. “I tried strengthening them, maybe scanning out even further than you had before.” He shrugged. “I can’t be too sure though, why don’t you give it a test run.”

 

Baymax tilted his head for a moment, internally checking out the new upgrades. “My sensors seem to be more clear. “ He titled toward the other side, scanning the city from where he stood in the middle of the room.

 

“That’s good. I made it that way.” Hiro started putting his stuff away, hanging his tools back up on the board above his desk in the garage turned lab, folding up the stepladder he was embarrassed he had to still use, and turning off some of the equipment that didn’t need to be left on.

 

“I am picking up a past patient reading.” Baymax declared after a few minutes of test scanning.

 

The youngest Hamada raised an eyebrow but didn’t stop what he was doing. “And just what does that mean?”

 

The robot fell quiet for a second, checking out the information. “Tadashi.” He simply stated.

 

Hiro dropped his wrench and spun around to face his late brother’s school project. “W-what?” He hesitated asking. He hated it when Baymax did this, declaring that Tadashi was still here when the young adult in fact, was not.

 

“Tadashi is here.” Baymax turned slightly to look at his creator’s little brother.

 

The adolescent with fluffy black hair stood stock still for a moment, a devastated look on his young face, before lashing out at the robot, swiping a horrible right hook at the automaton. “Tadashi isn’t here, Baymax!” He huffed. “We’ve been over this!” He started pacing around the room. _The scanner must be malfunctioning still and he’s mixing up data now as well._ The teen thought to himself.

 

“But Tadash-” The robot tried to say, but was rudely cut off.

 

“No.” The fourteen year old who had been through so much, much more things than a person his age should ever have to go through. “Tadashi is gone, Baymax. You know that. I’ve explained it to you. You even downloaded stuff on personal loss. Remember?” Hiro tried to go back to putting the rest of his stuff away, but couldn’t concentrate.

 

Everything was finally over, Callaghan was found out, caught and jailed. Hiro enrolled in school, got Tadashi’s lab, had rebuilt Baymax. Hiro was finally moving on, in a healthy way, he didn’t need to go through this with Baymax again.

 

“He isn’t coming back, buddy.” He finished telling the robot in an almost inaudible whisper, as if it were a secret. He got fed up with not getting his tools put away, so he just left them on the desk, completely content to just walk out of the garage and go work on a school paper he still had yet to start.

 

This is until Baymax, suddenly in his battle armor, picked Hiro up and stalking out of the garage.

 

“Baymax put me down.” The teen demanded, but the robot wasn’t listening. Instead, the healthcare companion activated his wings, making sure Hiro was secure in his hold, and took off into the pink turning violet sky.

 

“Baymax!” Hiro shouted, more out of surprise and slight fright than anything. He had only ever flown with Baymax when he was on the robot’s back, not being in a bridal hold. He grabbed onto Baymax’s armor covered hand just to try to calm himself into knowing he wasn’t going to fall – as if Baymax would allow that. “Where are you going?” He asked, a little louder to be heard over the roaring of the wind in his ears.

 

“Tadashi.” Was all the college project said.

 

The Hamada sighed. Baymax just wasn’t going to let this _rest_. “We’ve been over this!” He relaxed a little in his robot’s hold, the anxiety of suddenly being lifted and flown through the air was dying off now. “He’s gone! He’s not coming – why are we going to Akuma Island?” _Didn’t the government shut that place down? Again? After Callaghan was taken away?_

 

“Tadashi.” Baymax repeated.

 

“We’ve been here before. Tadashi isn’t there.” This was getting really tiring. “Remember?”

 

This time, the superhero robot didn’t say anything. He landed with a quiet thud on the concrete outside a door. He sat Hiro down and got the entrance open with no problem and started making his way through a maze of hallways, Hiro closely behind.

 

The teen wasn’t comfortable that it was just him and Baymax here, and Baymax being the only one in armor. Quick flashbacks of fighting with Callaghan here entered his mind’s eye before quickly fluttering away when Baymax suddenly stopped, and Hiro running smack into the robot’s back. “Why’d you stop?”

 

The healthcare companion shifted so Hiro could see a doorway leading the way into a very narrow hallway, a hallway that Baymax wouldn’t be able to fit down with the armor on. “Tadashi.” He pointed to another door at the end of the passage.

 

This time, Hiro didn’t scold the robot for saying his late brother’s name, he started to believe that the sensor really had picked up Tadashi. Baymax wouldn’t have known of this particular passage way if he didn’t.

 

“H-how is he?” If Tadashi was in there, Hiro was afraid on what he’d be walking in on.

 

“Dehydrated and slightly malnourished.” The healthcare side started showing. “I suggest plenty of water and a proper, balanced diet.”

 

Hiro started taking a few steps toward the door his brother was supposedly located behind. “Is he, uh, hurt?” The man ran into a fire, he had to have hurt himself some how.

 

“My sensors indicate a past first degree burn on his left hand, not more than a few months old, but was properly taken care of, minimal scaring. And slightly smoke damaged lungs, but should have no lasting complications.”

 

Hiro listened to Baymax as he walked almost dramatically slow towards the door. He could tell from half way there, that there was a lock set in place, if the keypad next to the handle was any indication. When he got to it, he looked at it for a moment, taking note of the fact it needed a four digit passcode, and trying to figure out which numbers were pressed most often. Then had a hell of a time coming up with possible number combinations.

 

And one particular number combo came to mind.

 

There was a number that had been on the security tapes when they had watched Abigail go into the portal. 61 42. Not that Hiro knew what that meant, but it just stuck with him for some reason. So he tried it.

 

And the door clicked open.

 

The room was dark when the door first started to open, only the light from the hallway illuminating just a small part of the room until the door opened to a certain degree and the lights automatically flipped on.

 

The teen looked around, seeing nothing but grey cinderblock walls and concrete floor until he looked in one of the far corners and saw Tadashi curled up asleep in a sleeping bag.

 

“Tadashi!” Hiro cried out in joy and sprinted over to his brother, who had jerked away fast enough that Hiro heard the elder’s neck crack from across the room. He catapulted himself into his brother’s arms, who was still trying to open his eyes, and practically tried to meld himself as a part of Tadashi.

 

Hiro felt every muscle in the older Hamada’s body tense when he first hugged the once thought dead young man. But once Tadashi was able to open his eyes and focus on who was touching him, he came face to face with a certain, unmistakable mop of wild hair, he relaxed to a certain degree.

 

“How did you get here?” Tadashi’s voice cracked a little, probably from disuse, probably from just waking up, maybe it was a mixture of both. Either way, it sounded forging to Hiro for a moment.

 

“Baymax.” Was all the younger said as he pulled away to really look at his brother. His brother who _was not dead_ , who was sitting there in front of him, holding him in a half hug. He scrabbled to keep Tadashi against him as he tried to wrap his head around the fact that Baymax had been right all along, had been trying to tell Hiro since the very beginning.

 

_Tadashi was here._

 

 


End file.
